futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2019 Monster Energy All Star Race (Coolfastjack)
The 2019 Monster Energy All Star Race was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series exhibition race held at Charlotte Motor Speedway in Charlotte, North Carolina on May 18, 2019 with a prize of $1,000,000. Kevin Harvick is the defending winner of this race Eligible Drivers 1:Jamie McMurray 2:Brad Keselowski 3:Austin Dillon 4:Kevin Harvick 6:Chris Buescher 9:Chase Elliott 11:Denny Hamlin 12:Ryan Blaney 14:Clint Bowyer 18:Kyle Busch 19:Martin Truex Jr 20:Erik Jones 22:Joey Logano 31:Ryan Newman 41:Kurt Busch 42:Kyle Larson 47:AJ Allmendinger 48:Jimmie Johnson 95:Daniel Suarez Monster Energy Open Qualifying 1.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 2.Paul Menard 3.Aric Almirola 4.William Byron 5.Spencer Gallagher 6.Alex Bowman 7.Matt DiBenedetto 8.Darrell Wallace Jr 9.Christopher Bell 10.Ty Dillon 11.Ryan Reed 12.Daniel Hemric 13.Ross Chastain 14.Michael McDowell 15.Ryan Preece 16.Corey LaJoie 17.Ray Black Jr 18.JJ Yeley 19.Parker Kligerman 20.Cole Whitt 21.Derrike Cope 22.David Ragan (Crash) Lead Changes Paul Menard 1-16 William Byron 17-20 Aric Almirola 21-23 Paul Menard 24-25 Aric Almirola 26-39 Ryan Preece 40 Aric Almirola 41-42 Paul Menard 43 Aric Almirola 44-48 Jimmie Johnson 49-50 Cautions Caution 1:Ty Dillon Crash (Lap 9-16) Caution 2:Christopher Bell Crash + Segment 1 Competition Caution (Lap 19-20) Caution 3:Ricky Stenhouse Jr Blows an Engine (Lap 33-39) Caution 4:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Lap 40) Caution 5:Daniel Hemric Crash (Lap 44-48) Final Results for Monster Energy Open 1.Alex Bowman 2.Spencer Gallagher 3.Aric Almirola 4.Darrell Wallace Jr 5.Michael McDowel 6.Paul Menard 7.Ryan Reed 8.Matt DiBenedetto (Fan Vote Winner) 9.Ross Chastain 10.JJ Yeley 11.Parker Kligerman 12.Ray Black Jr 13.Corey LaJoie 14.Cole Whitt 15.Daniel Hemric (DNF) 16.Ryan Preece (Segment 2 Winner) 17.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (DNF) 18.William Byron (Segment 1 Winner) 19.Christopher Bell (DNF) 20.Ty Dillon (DNF) 21.Derrike Cope (Engine) 22.David Ragan (Injured) All Star Race Qualifying 1.Chris Buescher 2.Brad Keselowski 3.Jimmie Johnson 4.Erik Jones 5.Joey Logano 6.Clint Bowyer 7.Kevin Harvick 8.Ryan Blaney 9.Austin Dillon 10.Kyle Busch 11.Daniel Suarez 12.Jamie McMurray 13.AJ Allmendinger 14.Martin Truex Jr 15.Chase Elliott 16.Kyle Larson 17.Ryan Newman 18.Kurt Busch 19.Denny Hamlin Lead Changes Chris Buescher 1-12 Jimmie Johnson 13-15 Brad Keselowski 16-20 Chris Buescher 21-22 Clint Bowyer 23-49 Chris Buescher 50-64 Martin Truex Jr 65-80 Brad Keselowski 81-87 Chris Buescher 88 Martin Truex Jr 89-90 Cautions Caution 1:Segment 1 Competition Caution (Lap 20) Caution 2:Segment 2 Competition Caution (Lap 50) Caution 3:Segment 3 Competition Caution (Lap 80) Caution 4:Denny Hamlin brushes the wall (Lap 82-87) Segment Winners Segment 1:Brad Keselowski (1st for Final Restart) Segment 2:Chris Buescher (2nd) Segment 3:Martin Truex Jr (3rd) Final Results 1.Martin Truex Jr 2.Austin Dillon 3.Clint Bowyer 4.Joey Logano 5.Jamie McMurray 6.William Byron 7.Kevin Harvick 8.AJ Allmendinger 9.Brad Keselowski 10.Kyle Larson 11.Alex Bowman 12.Ryan Preece 13.Kurt Busch 14.Daniel Suarez 15.Chase Elliott 16.Chris Buescher 17.Jimmie Johnson 18.Ryan Blaney 19.Kyle Busch 20.Denny Hamlin 21.Ryan Newman 22.Matt DiBenedetto 23.Erik Jones Post Race Heading into turn 3 on the penultimate lap (89), Chris Buescher was leading Brad Keselowski and Erik Jones. Jones attempted a 3-wide divebomb, but it resulted in contact sending Erik Jones and Chris Buescher hard into the wall, and Keselowski lost time, giving Martin Truex Jr the lead. Keselowski only salvaged 9th, while Buescher was 16th, and Jones finished last. After the race, Keselowski expressed his anger towards Jones, but a fight didnt break out. When asked post-race, Keselowski said "I understand what he was trying to do, trying to make it 3 wide to dive bomb and take the lead, but he got down on the apron and screwed us over when he made the contact with Chris (Buescher)". Jones said "Its the second to last lap and I wanna win. A million dollars is on the line. I obviously feel horrible for the #2 and the #6, but if there's a million dollars on the line, everything goes". Jones refused to comment more on the situation. Buescher said post-race "Erik wanted to win. He saw the gap open and the rest is history". No penalties were given out to any driver in the aftermath of the incident Category:Coolfastjack